Engaño
by Lectoraempedern N.B
Summary: El dolor es motivo de tristeza pero uno no puede olvidar que la tristeza también es parte de la felicidad...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a kishimoto-sama a mí solo me pertenece el argumento de esta historia.

Advertencia: Universo alterno y bastante Ooc.

I

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El muchacho de cabellos rubios lanzo un suspiro al aire mientras observaba el cielo, el cual se reflejaba en su triste mirada, el día estaba más frio de lo habitual, los cambios climáticos por la contaminación estaba realizando estragos, sus manos buscaron refugio en los bolsillos acogedores de la campera negra que portaba, mientras permanecía de pie en aquella plaza cercana a su casa.

Las hojas de los árboles que una vez habían sido verdes ahora portaban un color marrón… Otoño…el mes en donde las hojas morían, en donde su corazón había sido destrozado sin piedad.

Avanzo unos pasos con tranquilidad hacia uno de los asientos del lugar, la propiedad pública era un chiste, todo destrozado, rayado con grotescas palabras y el color que debía ser típicamente blanco reemplazado por uno color sarroso, esa era la perfecta descripción de aquel banco de la pequeña plaza… hay gente que disfruta destruyendo tanto a los objetos como a las personas…tomo asiento con desgano….todo era tan frustrante.

Naruto siempre había sido un muchacho muy hiperactivo que siempre encontraba algún motivo para sonreír pero ahora…. Ahora era diferente o al menos eso sentía en esos instantes.

Suspiro pesadamente, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántos suspiros había hecho ese día, inclino la cabeza hacia atrás para observar las nubes que formaban formas extrañas en el cielo ¿Qué le veía de divertido shikamaru a eso? , solo parecían algodones de azúcar blanco que el vendedor había machacado sin querer o queriendo, ¿Quién sabe?

¿Qué es lo que él había hecho mal? No lo sabía, estaba seguro de haber sido un buen hombre que siempre daba lo mejor y le había entregado todo, absolutamente todo. Entonces ¿Qué es lo que debería hacer?... Una parte de él le decía que la abandonara por bruja que era y otra le decía que el amor perdona todo y que no podía dejarla ir así porque si por que…. En eso sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un vaso de café que se interpuso en su vista.

-Toma para combatir el frio- dijo una voz detrás de él, una voz que él conocía muy bien.

-Ino.

-anda acéptalo no te perdonare que lo rechaces-dijo la mencionada moviendo suavemente el vaso de café ante sus ojos.

Le observo indagadora mente unos segundos intentando averiguar algo de la rubia, que se encontraba a su espalda, pero lo único que consiguió fue que esta le dedicara una amplia y hermosa sonrisa, mientras lo miraba con gracia.

-está bien- dijo finalmente el muchacho mientras se acomodaba para luego tomar entre sus manos aquel recipiente portador del líquido caliente que Ino había comprado para él.

La de cabellos rubios rodeo parte del banco para finalmente dejarse caer al lado de su amigo… apoyo las manos sobre las rodillas y mantuvo su espalda recta como toda una señorita, pero esa postura no era por que quisiera verse elegante o refinada (aunque ella era amante de la perfección y modales finos) si no que era a causa de los intensos dolores que llevaba padeciendo en su espalda, quizás a la tarde le pediría a su mamá que le diera un masaje… aunque eso ahora no era lo importante en esos momentos, sus ojos azules claros buscaron a las otras orbes azul oscuro, ojos de una mirada intensa y melancólica.

-¿Qué haces por aquí Ino?

-solo salí a dar un paseo…

-ah.

Rio suavemente.

-¿de qué te ríes?- dijo un intrigado Naruto.

-de tu nariz, esta toda roja.

-La tuya igual

La rubia ante el comentario formo una enorme y encantadora sonrisa, que no debía faltar nunca en aquel bello rostro femenino, mientras que sus cabellos rubios danzaban suavemente acompañando la brisa de aquella tarde de agosto, ella tenía muy claro el hecho de por qué estaba ahí, pero le había mentido, así es, le había mentido deliberadamente al decir que solo estaba dando un paseo, Ino sabía que Naruto iría a ese lugar ella lo conocía demasiado bien aunque nadie lo imaginara, Ino Yamanaka sabía porque Naruto sufría… él sufría por idiota… y ella le entendía porque ella también era una idiota.

Hubo unos minutos de silencio el cual debes en cuando era cortada por uno que otro suspiro proveniente del rubio.

-¿No te gusta el café o qué?

-¿eh? Si me gusta.

-entonces tómalo-demando la rubia empujando el vaso de café a los labios de Naruto para que bebiera el líquido.

-¡ah quema… Ino!

-Jajajajajja

-no te rías. Me acabas de quemar y mira mi campera las manchas de café no salen.

-Jajajajajja tonto…ten límpiate con mi bufanda.

-no, está bien.-inquirió el muchacho como un niño ofendido.

-venga, no seas infantil- dijo la rubia mientras se inclinaba sobre él para ayudarle a limpiar la chaqueta.

-¿estas coqueteando conmigo?- Naruto al decirlo formo una media sonrisa ladina en su rostro.

-estas soñando despierto idiota- reprocho la muchacha golpeándolo con su bufanda.

-jajaja, para, Ino los pompones de tu bufanda son las armas más mortales.

-¿así? Entonces toma, toma.

-no, ahora es mi turno.

-devuelve mi bufanda.

-es hora de tu castigo, toma.

-ah… no… mi propia arma se vuelve contra mi persona...

-exacto.

El silencio que unos momentos antes había reinado entorno a Naruto ahora se había quebrado por las risas de ambos rubios, los cuales jugaban como simples niños.

-ya jajá… basta Naruto...jajá. No puedo respirar jajá

-vale ¿estás bien?-pregunto preocupado el rubio al ver que su amiga se había puesto de todos colores, pero ninguno muy sano a su parecer.

-si…- contesto Ino dando un suspiro para finalmente volver a respirar normalmente- eso fue divertido. Aunque demasiado infantil.

-tu empezaste.

-tu terminaste.

Y ambos se miraron para volver a reír.

El dolor es motivo de tristeza pero uno no puede olvidar que la tristeza también es parte de la felicidad...

Si él no hubiera estado triste entonces no hubiera tenido el placer de ser consolado por Ino con un simple juego… un juego tan simple que le llegaba al alma.

Él sin saberlo una vez la había ayudado cuando ella estaba en la misma situación y ahora ella quería devolverle ese favor,

Quizás era tonto de su parte, pero eso era lo que menos importaba en esos instantes. Un corazón, que apenas estaba sanando, intentaba ayudar a uno recién dañado…la vida es tan irónica.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado, agradeceré enormemente si dejan consejos y críticas constructivas sobre este pequeño comienzo.

Porque aparte del Gaaino y el Sasuhina ahora también me uno a un mundo con más NaruIno: D

Esta historia surgió como recibir un piedrazo en la cabeza, pues fue muy rápido, contundente y me hizo dar ganas de llorar.

En fin ¡esperare con ansias sus review! Nos leemos luego.

Sean felices.

Atte. Lectoraempedern.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a kishimoto-sama a mí solo me pertenece el argumento de esta historia.

Advertencias: algo de Ooc

* * *

II

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-te invito a comer un ramen instantáneo.

-¿de enserio?

\- Sip, pero en mi casa, no tengo presupuesto para ichiraku ramen, mis fondos monetarios están por el suelo.

-entonces yo te invito ¿Qué dices?

-no se… ¿no estabas ahorrando para comprarte esa súper enorme casa?

-eso no importa ahora… venga Ino decide rápido que ya tengo hambre.

-creí que no tenías ganas de nada.

-ufa pero cambie de opinión.

-ummm bueno está bien si insistes tanto.

-jaja caprichosa.

La muchacha de cabellos rubios inflo las mejillas graciosamente molesta- y ahora tú también… creí que solo Shika pensaba así.

Naruto sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas cariñosas en la cabeza- no seas tonta Ino, te comprare lo quieras.

-¿si?

-sí.

-entonces ¿que esperamos? vamooonos- soltó la de ojos azules jalando de la mano al muchacho en dirección al centro comercial.

El Uzumaki siempre había pensado que Ino Yamanaka era una persona caprichosa superficial y molesta, pero jamás pensó que una persona así le caería tan bien... bueno a él la mayoría de las personas le caían bien, puesto que era muy sociable, pero aun así… se dejó girar por un montón de lugares, de camino a ichiraku ramen, la rubia parecía contentarse tan solo con mirar vidrieras, y escucharlo reclamar por todo lo que lo hacía caminar.

El frio que unos instantes había sentido ahora se había esfumado dejándole a cambio una gran calidez, doblaron por un par de calles rápidamente mientras reían para finalmente llegar al mencionado puesto de comida.

-hola viejo sírveme un gran tazón de ramen. Tengo mucha hambre- dijo Naruto confianzudamente mientras se sentaba en uno de los asientos libres junto a la rubia.

-deberías tenerme un poco de respeto Naruto-kun- dijo Teuchi un hombre ya entrado en varios años dueño y encargado del lugar, el cual conocia muy bien al rubio.

-el respeto no es uno de sus fuertes- comento Ino mientras jugaba con uno de los mechones de su largo cabello rubio.

-tienes razón ¿y que te puedo servir?

-ummm- la muchacha parecía indecisa con su pedido, aún era muy temprano como para almorzar, miro a sus acompañantes por un momento y con seguridad respondió- ramen.

Lo más seguro era que El de ojos azules terminara comiendo lo que había ordenado, entonces lo mejor era pedir algo por lo cual el rubio fuera capaz de todo por conseguir, claro aparte de Sakura, la cual no era una comida pero dejando eso de lado….

-¿ramen?

\- si ¿problem?

-ja no ninguno… pero no eres aficionada.

-no importa si estoy satisfecha y me sobra, tú lo comerás ¿verdad?

-no sé, estas muy delgada, no te haría mal comer un poco más de lo habitual.

-para que sepas estoy en mi peso ideal, según las leyes de peso.

El muchacho de cabellos rubios entrecerró los ojos desconfiado- ¿Cuánto pesas?

-idiota eso no se le pregunta a una señorita.

\- oh vamos, dime, no se lo diré a nadie de veras.

-piérdete estúpido.- contesto al borde de un berrinche, lo cual a Naruto le causo una enorme gracia, o si, el debes en cuando disfrutaba de molestar, hacer bromas pesadas y demás, aunque en esos instantes no estaba haciendo gran cosa… según él.

-hablando en serio porque se fijan tanto en el peso.

Ino lo miro a los ojos unos segundos, que idiota y tierno ignorante era su amigo…

-aquí tienen su pedido – comento el hombre que minutos antes se había retirado para hacerse cargo del encargo de sus clientes.

-gracias- dijeron los muchachos a dúo mientras separaban los palillos y acomodaban el platón de ramen a su gusto.

-tener un buen peso ayuda a la salud… además los hombres se enamoran de lo que ven por eso las mujeres nos esforzamos en vernos bellas, nos maquillamos, hacemos dietas ridículas, y tu como hombre lo único que tienes que hacer es esforzarte por decir mentiras, por que las mujeres nos enamoramos de lo que escuchamos, aunque eso de que un hombre tenga un buen cuerpo tampoco está mal.- dijo la muchacha de hermosos ojos azules claros mientras degustaba sus deliciosos fideos en el proceso.

Entonces el Uzumaki que hasta esos momentos había estado como un cachorro comiendo su plato de ramen se detuvo y medito unos segundos lo que la rubia decía… eso no era cierto… además sonaba extremadamente pesimista y ¿hipócrita?

-estas equivocada las cosas no son así, lo que importa es la actitud, la bondad, la esperanza y nuestras buenas acciones… y un buen plato de ramen.

La Yamanaka sonrió ampliamente, él era tan optimista y veía las cosas de una manera tan simple, tan alegre y tan tierna que le daba envidia, ¿Cómo una persona podía pensar que en ese mundo esas cosas importaban? … bueno la comida si importaba porque ese era uno de los medios de subsistir.

La intención de ella era ayudar a su amigo y darle valor pero en esos instantes lo único que quería era ser egoísta una vez más y sin siquiera saberlo destruir sus sueños infantiles.

-no creo, pero mejor dejemos esto así- inquirió tratando de opacar todas las cosas que en realidad deseaba decir, a lo mejor ella no era tan radiante y alegre como la gente pensaba, a lo mejor ella era una persona fría que en situación solo actuaba por capricho y egoísmo, quizás nunca había deseado ayudar al rubio si no que sacar ventaja de su dolor, la rubia meneo la cabeza tratando de ahuyentar todos esos maléficos pensamientos de su mente.

-ummm como quieras- murmuro Naruto mientras volvía al ataque de su comida.

Ella era muy rara pensó mientras masticaba, pero en esos instantes ¿Qué estaría haciendo Sakura? Quizás estaría con Sai… Sai… Sai ¿no era el novio de Ino?

-oe Ino- tanteo mirando hacia el frente.

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿y tu novio?- pregunto en forma casual como si preguntara la hora- ¿Cómo era que se llamaba?

-Sai… esta con Sakura de seguro ¿Por qué?

Naruto parpadeo perplejo, la chica había respondido como si no le valiera nada lo que pasaba entre su novio y su amiga- ¿Cómo por qué? ¿Él es el que esta….?

-si- le corto Ino de golpe, ¿Qué más daba eso en esos instantes? Que tipo más idiota.

-hablas como si no te importara- manifestó con el ceño fruncido, a lo cual la rubia contesto con un gesto de desgano para finalmente levantar un poco de los fideos con sus palillos e introducirlos en su pequeña boca rosada.

-¿debería importarme?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? claro que debería importarte.

-¿Por qué? El engaño es un plato de cada día, todos engañamos ¿acaso tu no lo has hecho?

-no, nunca... ¿cómo puedes aun estar con ese tío? ¿No tienes dignidad?

-¿dignidad? Que graciosa palabra Naru-kun- dijo Ino con un aire de sarcasmo.

-tú no eres así.

-¿entonces como soy?... Sai me trata bien, me complace y es lindo… ¿Por qué amargarme en estúpido pensamientos de propiedad? Supongo que soy muy liberal.

* * *

Hola muchas gracias por leer y muchísimas gracia a todas por sus review =-D, el capi es cortito aunque en realidad este era enormemente largo pero decidí cortarlo para dejarlas con la intriga muajajaja XD no me maten.

¿Qué creen que responda Naruto? _Ino tuvo un cambio radical de un episodio a otro ¿a qué si?

Y bueno lo del peso se me ocurrió porque tengo que hacer dieta TT: TT.

Bueno en fin

Sean muy pero muy felices y una vez más gracias por leer...

Hasta el próximo capítulo (no se olviden que actualizo cada dos semanas)


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, siento mucho la tardanza para publicar, he tenido un montón de problemas, ¡pero al fin he podido traerles un nuevo capítulo! Espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece al señor Kishimoto

.

.

.

La muchacha de ojos azules se removió un poco intentado acomodarse mejor sobre el gran sillón en el que se encontraba junto a su amigo, sus ojos estaban a la misma altura y solo una pequeña distancia impedía que sus cuerpos rozaran, Ino Yamanaka no sabía exactamente como habían terminado así , lo único que sabía era que después de una pequeña charla en la que intento demostrar ser fuerte, madura y dueña de sí misma el rubio que le hacía compañía se la llevo con él a su departamento mientras le daba uno de los peores sermones de su vida, el muchacho definitivamente era peor que su papá.

Movió su mano un poco rozando la yema de los dedos sobre la mano grande y masculina del Uzumaki ganando un pequeño suspiro de él, ellos solamente eran amigos compartiendo un poco de tranquilidad en compañía, nada más ¿verdad?, sus dedos se entrelazaron y una pequeña sonrisa se instaló en la cara de ambos, a las afueras el viento se deslizaba como un murmullo acogedor, si, ellos definitivamente solo eran amigos.

-Ino.

-¿mm?..

-termina con Sai.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto en un susurro, su voz sonaba relajada casi como si estuviera por dormirse.

-ya te lo dije, no es bueno que estés con alguien que no te respeta- respondió el muchacho de cabellos rubios en un tono bajo.

-pero yo lo amo- dijo sincera y con un toque melancólico, porque a pesar de que ella digiera que Sai solo era un capricho, o que solo estaba con él porque le daba lo que ella deseaba, todas esas palabras y escusas solo eran un engaño- ¿y tú? ¿Por qué no dejas a Sakura?

-porque también la amo.

Una carcajada se escapó de entre los labios rosas de Ino Yamanaka- y tanto sermón que me diste…

-no es lo mismo- refunfuño mientras se apartaba de su amiga y soltaba sus manos con desdén.

-pues dime la diferencia, porque yo no la encuentro.

-Ino ¿en verdad amas al hijo de puta? Yo no lo creo, además ¿no habías dicho que estabas con él porque te daba lujos?

-¿y si fuera cierto que pasaría eh?- inquirió mientras se levantaba del sillón, otra vez… otra vez estaba discutiendo con él, Ino no quería eso, ella solo quería pasar un rato lindo junto a su amigo, quería darle la ayuda que ella no se podía darse a sí misma… quería aliviarle un poco la carga pero él a veces era un idiota.

El Uzumaki entre abrió sus labios para contestarle pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo una voz femenina que no pertenecía a la de su amiga se lo obstaculizo.

\- oh Ino, viniste de visita – dijo la muchacha de cabellos rosas interrumpiéndolos mientras dejaba algunas bolsas de compras sobre uno de los sillones individuales del living. Ellos no la habían escuchado entrar, curioso.

-si, venía a verte frentona y me encontré con Naruto en el camino.

-ya veo… ¿y qué tal está Sai?

La rubia de lindos ojos azules verdosos forzó una sonrisa en su rostro, su supuesta amiga era una gran hija de puta- bien… ¿fuiste de compras?

-yeah, traje algunos ramen instantáneos para ti Naruto-comento Sakura Haruno mientras se quitaba el abrigo.

El mencionado apretó los puños, jamás pensó que las mujeres fueran tan buenas para engañar, hasta Ino parecía ser una campeona en ello…..- eso es bueno- dijo finalmente sin ánimos.

-¿te sientes bien?- pregunto la Haruno mientras fruncía sus cejas, su novio por lo general era bastante hiperactivo, había algo muy malo en él, la muchacha de ojos jade trago saliva, Naruto no pudo a verse enterado de su pequeña aventura con Sai ¿verdad?, ella sabía que estaba mal lo que hacía, ella estaba traicionando a su amiga y al chico que la amaba pero…

-creo que me enferme.

-claro que si- murmuro con escepticismo Ino mientras acomodaba su flequillo.

La peli rosada poso una de sus pálidas manos sobre la frente del muchacho de cabellos rubios para comprobar si es que tenía fiebre o no, él aprovecho para mirarla a los ojos fijamente, Naruto la amaba de eso estaba seguro, muy pero muy seguro, pero al parecer ella no lo amaba a él, quería dejarla, quería que la mujer de ojos jade lo abandonara pero su egoísmo, su deseo, su amor se lo impedía, era tan fácil decirle en esos momentos que su relación terminaba, podía gritarle un par de insultos, podía gritarle que ya nunca volviera, podía tacharla frente a todas sus amistades como una hija de puta y sin embargo él no quería, su orgullo se escondió en los zapatos de sus pies y su amor por ella se infiltro en todos sus sentidos, ella era su adicción, una adicción que no podía dejar. Él era tan patético.

-no, no tienes fiebre, quizás sea…

\- yo no creo que lo que tenga un doctor pueda curar- comento la muchacha rubia con dobles intenciones sin dejarla terminar su veredicto- tomo algo de frio por eso esta así, deberías cuidarlo con cariño y líquidos calientes, también debería recostarse en su cama, solo eso. Como doctora te morirás de hambre frentona- siseo

-para que lo recuerdes cerda tengo el mejor promedio de notas y una excelente calificación con respecto a la práctica.

-claro ¿Cuánto les pagaste? Quizás podría agregar otra carrera a mi currículo, Sai podría pagar los gastos de los estudios y a los profesores ¿verdad?

Sakura Haruno frunció las cejas, con Ino de pequeñas tenían una relación extraña, ella la insultaba y la rubia a ella, era como un juego pero en esos instantes podía sentir una especie de veneno destilando por sus palabras.

-¿Por qué me tratas así? ¿Hice algo?

La yamanaka la miro, la verdad es que quería gritarle y mucho, quería jalarle esos cabellos color chicle y preguntarle cómo es que tuvo el valor de hacerle eso a ella, quería preguntarle si Sai también la engañaba con otra o solo era ella, Ino quería hacer tantas cosas y llorar como una estúpida luego de hacerlas, pero ahí estaba su supuesta amiga y al lado su amigo rubio frunciendo sus cejas en reproche, y su mirada azul que lo traicionaba era expectante, él quizás esperaba que Ino hablara, que enloqueciera, que hiciera lo que él quería hacer, pero ella era cobarde como él, ella se negaba a dejar ir al hombre que amaba, a lo mejor Ino era una especie de masoquista que no le importaba nada más que tenerlo a él junto a ella, sin importarle si la amaba o no, cuando era pequeña a veces soñaba con un príncipe que la cuidara, que le diera todo, que fuera solo de ella, pero esas cosas no existen en la vida real y Ino lo sabía así que como toda una cobarde finalmente respondió- ¿eh? Que sensible estas Sakura. Sabes venia para hablar un poco sobre mi nueva obra pero supongo que mejor me voy, Naruto no se ve muy bien y lo mejor es que lo cuides como ya te he dicho.- la rubia forzó una linda sonrisa en su rostro que conquista a cualquier, pero ¿porque no conquista al único hombre que quería?, todo era una mierda de contradicciones.

-oh, ¿así que hiciste una nueva pintura? Debe ser muy linda.

-si, ni te lo imaginas- le comento mientras abrochaba su chaqueta y ponía su bufanda de pompones al cuello- voy a exponerlo la próxima semana en la galería de arte de Konoha.

\- bien por ti Ino, tus obras son las mejores superando a Deidara y Sasori-dijo la Haruno con franqueza, la chica tenía un talento con la pintura de verdad. A veces sus obras la hacían sentir tan dolorosamente culpable, eran tan hermosas y melancólicas. ¿Ino acaso lo sabía? Y ¿si se enteraba? , jamás la perdonaría de eso era lo único de lo que estaba segura.

La rubia rio- ojala, los hijos de puta me ganaron en ese estúpido concurso de bellas artes la última vez.

-si con esos desagradables dibujitos- comento Naruto Uzumaki arrugando la nariz, todavía recordaba cuando vio el cuadro, ellos decían que era arte pero en opinión a alguien se le había caído la pintura en el lienzo.

\- era arte abstracto Naruto, no dibujitos desagradables- le regaño la muchacha de cabellos rosa.

\- sí, Sakura tiene razón-murmuro con desdén disimulado hacia su supuesta amiga- pero en fin, me voy, nos vemos mañana o cuando tengas un tiempo libre… - dijo como más para el rubio que como para la Haruno.

.

.

Una vez que Ino yamanaka se encontró fuera del departamento del Uzumaki soltó un suspiro de alivio, a fuera había un aire frio, era refrescante.

¿Qué estaría haciendo su amigo Shikamaru? Lo más seguro que estaría con su novia de cabellos rubios de escoba. Extrañaba los viejos tiempos en donde era una adolecente y tenía a Chouji y su amigo de cabellos castaños que la cuidaban y la consentían en todo, ¿algún día podría volver a comer junto a ellos? O ¿tener uno de esos camping que ella tanto odiaba? (los mosquitos siempre le picaban y Chouji roncaba más fuerte que una vaca mugiendo).

Si fuera más pequeña todo sería tan fácil, pero ella sabía que el tiempo no podía retroceder y que debía seguir adelante, el viento movía las hojas de los árboles y el sol se escondía de las pequeñas personitas que merodeaban bajo su luz una vez más, ¿Qué hora seria? Quizás las ocho o ¿quizás las nueve?, pateo una piedrita suavemente mientras caminaba, su papá debería en esos instantes estar junto a su madre acurrucados en el sillón tomando una taza de café y viendo las noticias o ¿quizás una película? Si lo último parecía sentar mejor en un día como aquel, Ino estaba furiosa y a la misma vez tan triste," una mujer valiente y fuerte eso es lo que demuestra tu arte" le había dicho una vez su profesor de segundaria, él al parecer se había equivocado, ella no era fuerte ni valiente, si lo fuera ya hubiera terminado con el desgraciado que la engañaba… si fuera fuerte lo dejaría y se olvidaría del idiota que no merece su corazón.

Unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, ella era tan sentimental. El cielo ahora apenas iluminado por la luz pálida de la luna comenzó a despedir pequeñas gotas como si la acompañara.

-¡Ino!- de repente grito una voz masculina a su espalda.

La linda rubia de ojos azules giro su cara para mirarlo a los ojos- Naruto- susurro con sorpresa, ¿Por qué estaba ahí?, él tendría que estar con su novia.

El rubio se acercó corriendo y finalmente quedo frente a la muchacha, el clima hacia que su aliento se asemejara al humo en la noche fría.

-estas llorando- afirmo mientras pasaba las yemas de sus dedos sobre la mejilla húmeda de la muchacha.

Ino aparto la mano del hombre rubio de un manotazo- no, es solo que está empezando a llover… ¿Qué haces tú aquí?, ¿no deberías estar con Sakura?

-Es tarde, es peligroso para ti andar por ti sola en lugar como este.

La muchacha rio- ¿y tú viniste para ser el caballero que me protege?

-en realidad quería salir de casa- le contesto con sinceridad mientras pasaba una de sus manos por sus cortos cabellos.

La yamanaka arqueo una de sus cejas pero opto por no decir nada, ambos comenzaron a avanzar por las calles en silencio.

-esta no es la dirección de dónde vives-comento Naruto luego de a ver dado un par de vueltas por las esquinas junto a la muchacha.

\- no voy a casa.

-¿entonces?

Se encogió de hombros- ¿en verdad importa?

-bueno si, no me gusta ir a ciegas.

-¡pero si eres el hombre más impulsivo que puede existir! Y ¿me dices eso? , ¿Acaso te golpeaste la cabeza o algo?

-que desagradecida eres, dejante que te estoy acompañando- murmuro el rubio mientras metía las manos en su chaqueta muy abrigada de color naranja con líneas a los costados negras.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Contestación de reviews:

Daricar: ¡me alegra de que te haya gustado la trama!.

Gou: jajaja si, si Naruto le hubiera dicho algo como eso la historia hubiera sido rara, jajajaja XD

Mishil-chan uchihalove: obvio soy re contra pro del sasuhina *llora*, perdón por la tardanza, y claro que seguiré actualizando por cierto lindo nombre de usuario.

MasterKamina: ¡muchas gracias!, la verdad es que me gusta narrar un poco simple lo hace más llevadero, como dijiste, tanto para escribirlo como para leerlo y ya encontraras el punto a todo, quiero que sea un poco lento. Me esforcé para hacer unas lindas escenas de Naruto e Ino, la verdad es que no sabía muy bien como conectarlos a ambos XD.

M m: gracias por pasarte por todas mis historias, ¡estoy tan feliz de que te hayan gustado cada una de ellas!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto le pertenece a Kishimoto.

N/A: ¡hola! Aprovecho a que tengo tiempo libre para pasar a actualizar. Espero que les guste.

.

.

.

.

.

**"**Podrás engañar a todos durante algún tiempo;

Podrás engañar a alguien siempre;

Pero nunca podrás engañar siempre a todos.**"**

Abraham Lincoln.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

—No llores Ino, a él no le gustaría verte así— dice el muchacho de cabellos rubios mientras se pone de rodillas detrás de su amiga, sus brazos rodean sus delicado hombros y ella lo sujeta con fuerza enterrando sus uñas en su chaqueta, en su piel, y el Uzumaki se inclina hasta apoyar su mentón en los hilos sedosos de la mujer entre sus brazos y sufre con ella en silencio.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás aquí? Te dije… te dije que no vinieras—reclama entre suaves sollozos.

—Porque no puedo abandonar a uno de mis amigos en una situación como esta.

—En verdad eres un idiota ¿sabes?

—Bueno creo que sí.

Una pequeña risita resuena entonces en medio de la noche del lugar de descanso de los muertos y Naruto sonríe un poco mientras mira la inscripción de la lápida frente a él, debe de ser feo estar muerto, piensa, pues estando muerto no puedes sonreír mas, no puedes ver a las personas que amas, y debe de ser muy vacío, quizás es oscuro o simplemente es como cuando una computadora muere, sus recuerdos, sus datos están ahí en algún lugar intentando alcanzarte pero no llegan, nunca llegan, y no se puede cuidar de las personas preciadas para ti… y no puedes darle consejos, ni abrazarlas, ni consolarlas cuando lloran ¿verdad Asuma-sensei?, estar muerto debe ser una mierda, aunque por otro debes de estar descansando mucho, después de todo siempre te gusto dormir bastante, ¿estas durmiendo bien?...

—Shikamaru y Chouji vienen aquí también cuando están tristes… loco ¿no?… personas compartiendo un punto en común, un vacío, un deseo de ser feliz solo para que lo que está en nuestro corazón florezca, estar tristes es débil… ¿verdad?... por eso este lugar en nuestra fuerza o al menos eso creo… Naruto, hay que ser fuertes y valientes siempre… y amar mucho… mucho, tanto hasta que te duela… los que están aquí ya no sienten, ya no existen, ya no viven… y nosotros debemos vivir porque los amamos ¿verdad?... debemos ser felices… muy felices aunque duela— dice Ino Yamanaka con voz temblona y con lágrimas escapando de sus bellos ojos azul de noches centelleantes.

—Ser débiles está bien a veces, siendo débiles podemos superarnos, podemos aceptar retos, podemos avanzar por un camino más entretenido, aunque a veces sea doloroso, ser fuertes y no conocer el dolor es feo, nunca hay retos, no hay cosas que nos hagan felices, porque para ser felices primero debemos conocer el dolor…

La muchacha de cabellos rubios tan claros como los días soleados ríe entonces fuerte muy fuerte mientras llora al mismo tiempo, y su risa resuena en todo el lugar y las hojas revolotean a su alrededor algo sorprendidas, algo divertidas…

—no te rías estoy siendo serio— le reprende escondiendo una sonrisa entre sus labios.

—Lo sé, lo sé es por eso que me rio… ¿desde cuando eres tan poeta?... creo que me robare tu frase.

—Lo siento ya está patentada al nombre de Naruto Uzumaki el hombre número uno.

—Idiota — dice entre risas mientras le da un pequeño codazo en las costillas.

—eso duele, tu brazo está muy delgado es como una varilla.

—Bruto, te atreves de llamarme varilla.

—Yeah — alcanza a decir antes de caer al suelo de espaldas.

—oh lo siento tanto, te has desmayado a mis pies luego de ver lo hermosa que soy...que puedo decir, mi genética es muy buena— Bromea la muchacha mientras lo observa de pie a un costado.

—eres cruel, ni como si yo fuera a caer por ti, yo creo que tú te desmayarías por mí— le responde mientras aun esta de espaldas en el suelo, la noche es linda y las estrellas se ven muy bien desde ese punto, y no es que él sea un aficionado a pasársela contemplando las noches, o no, claro que no…

—Me estas desafiando.

—no, prefiero ser tu amigo...

—Naruto…— lo nombra seria y el muchacho posa su mirada en ella un poco preocupado, porque no quiere que llore otra vez.

— ¿Qué pasa Ino? — le interroga mientras se levanta del suelo para ponerse frente a la Yamanaka.

—Terminemos.

— ¿Qué?

—Con Sai y Sakura, terminemos— le aclara, sus ojos están algo hinchados después de a ver llorado tanto, y su sonrisa de hace unos instantes ahora es una mueca dolorosa— he pensado lo que me dijiste y tienes razón, por más que los amemos ellos no nos amaran nunca, dejemos que ellos tomen sus camino, a veces amar a alguien no basta… y cuando alguien te lastima tanto no merece tu amor… o eso creo… ¿Qué dice Naruto?... terminemos.

— ¿Y luego?

—Los humanos tenemos bastantes espacio para un amor más— dice dando una pequeña risita.

—Tienes razón pero...

—Sé que te estoy arrastrándote conmigo a hacer algo que no quieres… soy egoísta, ya me conoces… mira hagamos un trato.

— ¿Un trato?

—Si, tú una vez hace mucho tiempo me dijiste que querías ser un caballero ¿lo recuerdas?

—Lo recuerdo, quería ser un caballero para proteger a una princesa…

—Bien, entonces yo seré la princesa y tu mi caballero, prefiero los príncipes… pero ellos han roto mi corazón… un caballero es capaz de dar su vida por su princesa ¿verdad?, un caballero no la lastimara, un verdadero caballero la hará sonreír cuando llore.

—Ino…

—por favor Naruto… por favor.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh mi dios estoy llorando, en verdad lo hago T.T….

.

.

Gracias a riohey sawada dragneel, a Gab, a mm (no odies tanto a Sakura ella es buena en otro de mis fics :3), Capri, Desluvyakeane, de veras muchas gracias por sus comentaros y lo siento mucho por no a ver actualizado antes, simplemente no me sentía bien, podéis enojarse conmigo de manera justa T.T también pido disculpa por el capítulo algo corto… pero fue bueno ¿verdad? Ge he he yo espero que sí.

Les deseo lo mejor!. Hasta la próxima.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Naruto es de Kishimoto.

N/A: al final del capítulo.

.

.

.

.

I

.

.

.

— ¿Lista? — le susurra Naruto Uzumaki a la rubia mientras posa su mano derecha en el pomo de la puerta frente a ellos con intención de girarlo, sus brazos le pesan y se siente inquieto, pero está decidido, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

—Sí, ¿Y tú? — le dice también en un susurro la muchacha de ojos azules, su corazón late rápido, expectante, su Telos* se encuentra justo detrás de esa puerta de color marrón embarnizada que a ella antes le encantaba.

El muchacho como respuesta abrió la puerta de la habitación de manera rápida y ruidosa.

—Ino…— dijo con voz temblona la peli rosada mientras miraba a la muchacha de ojos azules. Sakura siempre supo que estaba mal lo que hacía, que quizás algún día los encontrarían y aun así… aun así no pudo evitarlo, no es que ella deseaba traicionar a su amiga, solo sucedió, no recuerda bien como pero sucedió y ahora ya todo se había desmoronado y ella se sentía como la misma mierda y todo era una ironía porque hace tan solo unos momentos había disfrutado y había sido dichosa, se había reído, había contado su día y se sintió desahogada, libre pero ahora, en esos instantes un peso volvió a recaer en sus hombros, así como cada vez que se iba dejando a atrás a su amante, muchas veces se preguntó por qué lo hacía, ¿Por qué? ….

— ¿Esta es tu reunión de estudios? — le pregunto Naruto mientras apretaba los dientes con desdén.

Un silencio inundo la habitación unos instantes hasta que los pasos de la yamanaka retumbaron en el suelo de madera- trac- sonó el puñetazo contra la cara del muchacho de cabellos negros—hijo de puta—dijo mientras su mirada daba de lleno sobre la Haruno, su mirada era triste, rota y luego furiosa, después simplemente indescifrable. Sabía que debía decirles algo significativo, gritarles y ponerse a llorar, amenazarlos o algo pero no podía, estuvo hace unas horas pensando en que decir y sin embargo lo único que le había salido fue dar un simple puñetazo… darle un nada porque él era hombre y ella no tenía tanta fuerza, ese era el momento de desahogarse pero no podía, quizás por que no era solo ella la que estaba enfrentando esa situación sino que también su amigo, su aliado… su caballero, y Ino no podía reaccionar bien, estaba en cero, nublada y quería repartir golpes de un lado a otro pero eso no servía demasiado… además él aún ama a la frentona y ella aún ama al muchacho de cabellos negros.

—Ino, no es…— comenzó a murmurar Sai intentado restarle importancia al asunto mientras posaba una mano en su mejilla adolorida.

— ¿No es qué? — le ataco el rubio mientras se acercaba a los pies de la cama. Tomo una de las piernas del muchacho y lo hizo caer de la cama, siempre había sido impulsivo, ¿Qué más podían esperar de él?, Naruto no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados cuando lo habían engañado de tal forma, su propio amigo, su hermano de vida, era un maldito, ¿Cuándo había comenzado todo? ¿Desde cuándo le engañaban? Sus puños se estrellaron en la cara del muchacho de cabellos negros, ahora entendía a Kiba cuando le decía que el tipo se parecía mas a un reptil que a cualquier otra cosa, un golpe impacto de lleno en la cara del rubio y su rodilla se incrusto en las costillas de Sai.

—Naruto para, por favor, no es su culpa yo también fui… yo… lo siento es que. —lloro Sakura intentando detenerlos pero antes de que pudiera acercarse a los dos muchachos, con su sabana envuelta cubriendo su cuerpo unas manos la jalaron haciéndola caer nuevamente sobre la cama— Ino…— alcanzo a decir antes de que una cachetada le diera en su mejilla izquierda, se había olvidado por un momento que la rubia también estaba enfadada con ella, de que la odiaba de seguro, de que pegaba fuerte… su mejilla comenzó a arderle como si le hubieran prendido fuego y ella, que había estudiado defensa personal, que sus puños eran los suficientemente fuertes, no podía defenderse, ese derecho lo había perdido hace mucho.

—Te consideraba mi amiga, mi mejor amiga… ahora solo eres una cualquiera, no te metas entre ellos, ya el daño está hecho.

—Ino yo nunca quise lastimarlos.

—Eres una bruja, tan maldita— comento Ino frunciendo sus cejas mientras mantenía apretado sus puños, no solo estaba enojada con ellos, sino que también lo estaba consigo misma por permitir que el engaño fuera posible, de no haberse respetado y acabar con todo ello antes— No quiero volver a verlos a ninguno de los dos nunca más. Me llevare mis cosas ahora— dijo abriendo el armario de la habitación y sacando su ropa (y todo lo de valor que pudiera encontrar)

—Espera Ino—intento detenerla Sai unos segundos antes de que un golpe le diera en la nariz dejándolo quieto en el suelo.

La rubia de ojos azules apretó los dientes— vete a la mierda. — murmuró, estaba un poco contenta de que el Uzumaki le hubiera dado una lección, sus puños si eran fuertes.

.

.

.

.

.

II

.

.

.

—Eso estuvo bien ¿verdad?

—Supongo… ya ha acabado Ino— dice el Uzumaki casi más como una pregunta que como una afirmación, mientras luchaba con mantener el equilibrio con varias maletas de la rubia sobre sus brazos.

—Sí.

— ¿Y ahora?

—No sé, iré con mis padres… quizás coma un helado y llore leyendo los mangas románticos que Hinata me presto— le contesta la muchacha de ojos azules mientras da una pequeña sonrisa de su media broma, media verdad. — ¿y tú?

—Sacar las cosas de Sakura del departamento, no vivíamos juntos pero a veces ella venia y se quedaba en casa, o hacia las compras.

—Oh ¿y qué cosas tienes de ella?

—Ya sabes… ropa, cremas todas esas cosas que las mujeres encuentran indispensables. ¿Por?

Ino Yamanaka dio una sonrisa rara que le hizo dar escalofríos al rubio, la chica le recordaba a algunas de sus experiencias desagradables, definitivamente al final del día sería un milagro si aún sigue vivo, o eso es lo que él cree.

—Yo te puedo ayudar.

—Pero…

—Te voy ayudar está decidido… oh chico voy a disfrutar esto. Por cierto ¿qué clase de hombre no se puede un par de maletas?

—No es mi culpa que este tan pesada, ¿acaso le colocaste piedras o qué?

—Es solo ropa llorón, toma esta también— le dice mientras coloca un bolso de mano encima de las maletas, que apenas llevaba el Uzumaki.

—Ino eres una maldita.

—Anda, camina perdedor.

—Voy a tirar todas tus cosas al piso si sigue así princesa. — gruño entre dientes.

—Un caballero no puede hacer eso, ahora camina que ya casi llegamos a la parada de taxis.

—Vale.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*Telos: hacia lo que todo tiende. Finalidad, terminó.

N/A: Hey me han pasado muchas cosas últimamente apenas tuve un tempito para escribir esto hoy, y también tener un poco de bloqueo de escritor no ayuda pero quería dejarles un poco de la historia ni aunque sea para que vaya avanzando, y para no tenerla abandonada hasta mis vacaciones. Muy pronto estaré colocando otro capítulo en el cual ya estoy trabajando para compensar los dos meses que estuve fuera de acción.

PD: por ahora no puedo cumplir con hacer los capítulos largos, tengo muchos trabajos evaluativos que hacer, pero para no dejar baches de meses (así como ahora) sin escribir estaba pensando en publicar capítulos que no superan las mil palabras, ¿Qué opinan? Si no quieren entonces puedo subir capítulos superiores a las dos mil palabras pero tendrán que esperar hasta mis vacaciones ( a finales de julio o principios de agosto), por qué solo escribo cuando tengo libre y los capítulos más largos requieren más horas de escritura y no dispongo de tanto tiempo. Los profesores me están matando, escribiré un poco sobre eso en mis vacaciones LoL, la estoy esperando tan ansiosa.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y también por agregar la historia a favoritos C: , siento lo de no haber podido actualizar algo decente, largo y eso últimamente. Yo la verdad me desanimo cuando los autores que me gustan no actualizan, o no continúan su historia, pero siempre hay contratiempos, cuanta injusticia XD….

Que tengas unos buenos días, tardes noches, años.


	6. Chapter 6

**D**isclaimer: **N**aruto es del señor **K**ishimoto.

**N/A: **Hey, hola, tanto tiempo, he estado con un poco de bloqueo de escritor con esta historia para ser sinceros y yo en verdad quería hacer un buen capitulo así que escribí este varias veces pero al final creo que el primero estaba mejor, pero lo borre LoL, en todo caso espero que les guste, me esforcé mucho para hacerlo, y para que quede largo, como compensa por no haber publicado la otra vez. Y ¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Me alegro que a pesar de todo aun haya gente que lee esto :).

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**H**ay siempre algo de locura en el amor; pero siempre hay algo de razón en la locura.**"**

**F**. **N**ietzsche

.

.

**VI**

.

.

Cuando Ino se fue de la casa de Sai ella sabía perfectamente que las cosas con su familia iban a ser un poco complicadas, demasiado, así que cuando su padre tenía las cejas juntas y los nudillos casi blancos de tanto apretar los puños, y su madre hacia un intento por sonreír, para no echarle nada encara, Ino decidió que lo mejor sería dar un paseo mientras las cosas se calman, al menos un poco, y no es que ella sea una cobarde ni nada de eso , lo que pasaba es que ella es algo temperamental y no estaba dispuesta a discutir con sus padres, definitivamente no, después de todo ellos le habían advertido desde un principio sobre Sasuke y luego de Sai, y Ino sabía que era tonta, no es como si pudiera ocultarlo más, porque había caído con dos tipos que eran casi como una gota de agua, y ambos no la habían amado así como ella, y ambos habían terminado con sus amigas respectivamente, bueno al menos con Sasuke las cosas fueron claras, él le había dicho que no la quería desde el principio, también le dijo cuando estaba interesado en Hinata, y Ino piensa entonces en que quizás los muchachos de ojos y cabellos negros no son para ella, y no es que haga discriminación simplemente lo acepta como un hecho porque dos ya le habían jodido sus sentimientos, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a salir con el chico con el que su madre había intentado emparejarla, su cabello era largo y rubio, sus ojo eran azules, y si no fuera porque sabía que era hija única hubiera dicho que era su hermano, y ella no esta tan destrozada como para salir con un tipo que parece su gemelo, definitivamente quizás intente conocer a algún chico de cabello castaño o rojo, porque es lo más lejano del negro y del rubio, el rosa y el naranja estaban tachados de su lista así como el blanco, y Ino sabe que a lo mejor esta utilizando demasiados estereotipos basura, pero por ahora es lo único que tiene.

Aunque por otro lado, pensándolo, bien está su amigo, ella le había pedido demasiadas cosas, y lo había arrastrado en medio de todo, y quizás él le parecía lindo, un poco tonto pero lindo, y era capaz de todo para proteger a las personas que quería, él era así como un héroe, aunque ella prefería imaginar que Naruto era como un caballero, porque así ella podía ser la princesa, además los príncipes ya no le gustan, y los dragones tienen escamas y seria incomodo estar con ellos, Ino entonces se ríe mientras patea una piedrita que estaba en la calle, se ríe porque Naruto tiene el cabello rubio y unos ojos azules así como ella, aunque él definitivamente no era como un hermanos ni nada, pero las cosas tampoco iban a funcionar románticamente entre ellos, aunque tampoco es como si ella lo hubiera pensado en ese sentido, solo son amigo ayudándose mutuamente porque sus parejas eran unos desgraciados, que los habían jodido, y Ino se sentía estafada, aunque ella ya sabía un poco sobre lo que hacía Sai, pero el amor siempre la vuelve tonta, no, mejor dicho el amor la vuelve estúpida con mayúsculas.

Y es una tarde fría, y Ino camina por una de las veredas en dirección a una plaza mientras sus manos enguantadas descansan en sus bolsillos de la campera, entreabre sus labios y deja escapar una especie de soplido porque es divertido ver como con el ambiente parece como si lanzara humo, y ella no sabe exactamente qué es lo que debe de hacer de ahí en adelante, camina con pasos lentos y pesados, y quizás deba ver a Hinata y desahogarse un poco, aunque quizás ella esta con Sasuke y no es como si Ino quiere volverlo a ver, sobre todo después de lo que le ha pasado, piensa entonces en Shikamaru, él era un perezoso pero a ella le gustaba, era un gran amigo así como Chouji, los dos eran como algo demasiado apreciado para Ino, por eso negó con la cabeza desechando la idea de ir y visitarlos, porque es cierto que cada vez que tiene un problema ella se toma un taxi y corre a los brazos de los muchachos, a veces se sienta sobre sus regazos y llora, besa sus mejillas, ellos se burlan, desordenas su cabello, y luego ella los regaña, pero se va a casa con una sonrisa alegre, o al menos así era antes porque ella ahora es demasiado grande, ellos tienen sus vidas, sus novias, y la aman así como ella a ellos, pero las cosas ya no son las mismas, Ino ahora solo quiere ser fuerte y valerse por sí misma, aunque después de tantos años de ser mimada no es como si de la noche a la mañana iba a aguantar lidiar con todo sola, y Ino era fuerte, pero muy sensible.

Su celular entonces comienza a vibrar y la muchacha da un suspiro de frustración, quizás sean sus padres, o peor sean ellos, los traidores, y Ino aprieta los dientes presiona en la pantalla, y al ver al contacto se relaja un poco y decide atender.

—Hola Chouji, ¿sucede algo? — le pregunta porque a él llamar o mandar mensajes no es algo que se le dé bien, así como a Shikamaru que siempre acortaba todas la palabras y ella demoraba diez minutos en entender exactamente qué es lo que quería decirle.

—Hey Ino, no, solo quería invitarte a comer algo a casa, prometo hacer esa ensalada fea que te gusta.

—Que no es fea, es fina, pero en todo caso ahora no puedo.

— ¿Por?

—Estoy en camino para hablar con alguien.

— ¿Con quién?

— ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

— ¿Y porque no contestas? —le dice Chouji como réplica mientras hace un ruido raro, y Ino juraría que está comiendo esa comida chatarra mientras le habla, y él de seguro que ya se enteró lo que paso, ¿Quién fue el desgraciado que le dijo?.

—Estoy bien Chouji, no tienes por qué preocuparte por mi ¿Qué tal está tu novia?

—Ella cocina delicioso…—Responde como para descongelar su conversación, e Ino se ríe, él también le parece lindo.

—Solo piensas en comida ¿eh? — alcanza a decir antes de gritar porque choca contra la espalda de una persona y cae sentada en el suelo frio.

— ¡¿Ino estas bien?! ¿Qué paso?

—No es nada, te llamo después— le dice y finaliza la llamada. Cuando se levanta del suelo entonces está lista para decir un par de insultos pero pensándolo mejor ella solo asiente con la cabeza cuando el hombre la mira, y la sermonea, le molesta, pero simplemente se sacude guarda su celular y se va, porque al menos por el incidente puedo dejar la charla con uno de sus amigos para después.

En el aire hay como un olorcito rico e Ino recuerda que no ha tomado ni desayuno, así que decide ir a comprar algo, y luego seguir su camino, piensa en Shikamaru, en Chouji, en Hinata, y hasta en Tenten, y se asiente así con un poco de ganas de golpear a alguien, y si no fuera porque su cara se arruinaría se golpearía así misma, porque sabe que está siendo una tonta deprimente, y de repente ve esos ramen instantáneo, y piensa en Naruto, se imagina lo que estará haciendo, a lo mejor este solo, con su departamento hecho una pocilga, con platos sucios, y leche descompuesta y no es como si a ella le gustara limpiar, o no, claro que no, pero quizás eso la distraiga mucho más que ir a una plaza en medio de un día de invierno, así que con un par de bolsas de plástico en sus manos se encamina en dirección al hogar de Naruto, si es que se le puede llamar de esa manera, entonces piensa otra vez en la muchacha de cabellos rosas, ella había sido su amiga desde hace mucho tiempo, primaria, segundaria, hora de almuerzo en la universidad, tardes de chismes, cumpleaños, días soleados, días de lluvia, días de pelea, siempre juntas, la muchacha rubia dio un suspiro de molestia, ¿ahora con quien haría esas cosas?, tenía varias amigas pero no era lo mismo, ella habían sido así como las mejores amigas, hasta inclusive cuando lucharon por Sasuke, Ino se detuvo un momento frente a la puerta de madera, y quizás todo había sido culpa de ella, Sakura comenzó a salir con Naruto, y ella con el Uchiha, todo en buenos términos, con las cosas claras, y cuando al final su especie de romance había terminado Sakura estaba ahí con ella, secando sus lágrimas y dándole palmaditas en la espalda, pero Ino nunca había hecho demasiado por ella, ni siquiera abandono la idea de estar con Sasuke, dio un golpecito en la puerta, y cuando dejó caer su mano al costado sintió como pequeñas gotitas se derramaban de sus ojos, porque ella era tan egoísta, y de temperamento fuerte, pero también era sensible, demasiado.

Y la puerta se abre y un muchacho de cabellos dorados se asoma medio dormido-¿Quién?

—Hola — le contesta mientras se limpia con el dorso de la mano las mejillas porque no quiere que la vea de esa forma, Ino solo quiere ser bonita y las mujeres bonitas sonríen, así como ella— Traje ramen. —le dice como escusa mientras levanta cerca de su cara la bolsa de plástico, y Naruto se despierta por completo, la toma del brazo con un poco de fuerza haciéndola entrar, y las cosas no están tan mal como ella había pensado antes, el lugar para su fortuna esta algo ordenado, no hay hongos, ni platos apilados, ni leche descompuesta, y Ino suspira un poco aliviada.

— ¿Y qué tal los mangas de Hinata? —pregunta Naruto mientras coloca en el microondas algunas de las comidas instantáneas que la muchacha de cabellos rubios había comprado, al parecer ella no iba a estar comiendo ramen, aunque eso no lo sorprende en realidad, ella nunca había sido aficionada, ella era más del tipo de chicas de ensalada o carne.

—Bueno decidí que nunca más le pediré prestado ni mangas ni novelas, mi papá todavía no supera el ataque que me dio después de leer. —dice en broma mientras toma asiento en una de las sillas de la cocina.

—Me lo imagino de veras —comenta mientras sonríe un poco, hace tres días que pidió una semana libre y no se ha movido de casa, Naruto siempre ha sido un tipo hiperactivo y luchador pero ahora simplemente no es como si tuviera muchas energías, y quizás él es así de idiota como Sasuke siempre le decía, porque al enamorarse es como si hubiera perdido el amor propio, o quizás nunca lo había tenido, él se había arrastrado detrás se Sakura durante años, aguantado rechazos, golpes, insultos, pero a pesar de todo nunca pudo hacer que ella le quisiera ni aunque sea un poco, ni siquiera cuando ella había aceptado salir con él, ni cuando le dio el primer beso, ni con la primera caricia, él nunca había podido, y Sasuke el maldito se lo dijo, muchas veces, y él había sido directo y duro, y hace meses que no se hablaban bien.

—De todas formas no es como si volví a llorar ni nada de eso, soy demasiado linda como para desperdiciarme así. Tus días libres no parecen ir muy bien ¿he? Aun no has esparcido ramen por la alfombra, ni por la mesa— dice Ino mientras apoya sus codos sobre la mesa y lo mira con interés, porque quiere saber cómo reaccionara, y que es lo que hará de ahora en adelante.

—Los días libres son para dormir, ¿y tú no deberías estar pintando cuadros? —pregunta y se abstiene de decir que la tristeza y todas esas porquerías cursis a los artistas le dan bastante material.

—Tengo un par de horas para eso, es como cualquier trabajo, tengo un tiempo para descansar también.

Naruto entonces asiente y sirve lo que ella trajo para el almuerzo, y mientras comen hay un silencio un poco incómodo, es como si la confianza que se tenían hace unos días se hubiera ido a dar un par de vueltas al mundo, era como si fueran dos personas distintas, ya no eran esos chicos que se comenzaron a hablar en la segundaria, ella ya no era esa chica ruidosa, vanidosa que siempre estaba sacudiendo a Shikamaru, y él no era ese chico rubio que se metía en problemas y sonreía fuerte, tanto que sus dientes brillaban al estilo más puro de Rock Lee.

—Estas comidas rápidas no son tan malas como creía. —dice la muchacha de ojos azules intentando que la situación sea menos molesta, y Naruto trata de hacerle un chiste malo mientras sopla los últimos fideos de su plato, trata que las cosas sean más relajadas, después de todo ellos habían quedado en estar juntos. Y de todos modos ¿Qué eran ellos ahora? Él nunca ha sido un genio para ser sinceros, ese era el trabajo del Nara, y de Sasuke cuando estaba cerca, y Naruto juraría que luego de la conversación de la otra vez ellos habían acordado en que serían como los personajes de un cuento mal escrito, en donde Ino sería la princesa y él el caballero, y entonces sin darse cuanta suelta algunas de las palabras que circulan en su mente, porque él piensa a veces después de todo— ¿entonces somos algo así como amigos- novios?

E Ino entonces escupe lo que estaba comiendo mientras empieza a toser, Naruto le golpea la espalda con un poco de fuerza y luego ella está riendo como loca, y su estómago duele.

— ¡Ino para, no te mueras en mi alfombra! —grita un poco histérico mientras ve como la muchacha de cabellos rubios se deja caer en el suelo.

.

.

.

.

.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

¡Que tengan un buen día, tarde, noche, y año!


End file.
